<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Febwhump day 2: Magnum PI-  Operation DogWood part 1 by Isabella_Argento</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006679">Febwhump day 2: Magnum PI-  Operation DogWood part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Argento/pseuds/Isabella_Argento'>Isabella_Argento</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365,000 words in 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Argento/pseuds/Isabella_Argento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't do this anymore</p><p>Higgins wakes up to find a box of stuff on the porch of the robins nest, and the guest house empty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365,000 words in 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Febwhump day 2: Magnum PI-  Operation DogWood part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second part is with prompt betrayed, and please comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Higgins opened the front door of the Robins Nest, to check for packages when on the front porch she saw a box. She walked over to it and saw that on the top of the box there were five envelopes addressed to, her, Rick, TC, Kumu, and Gordon which looked like they contained money, and I one that was addressed to everyone, except Magnum leading her to believe that they were from him.</p><p>Upon seeing that she immediately sent a text in the group chat labeled important or SOS, telling them to get over here.</p><p>
  <strong>twenty minutes later</strong>
</p><p>Everyone was gathered on the porch looking at Higgins expectantly.</p><p>"I am sure you are wondering why you are here," Higgins said, "well this morning I came out and saw this box with letters for us, I texted you guys then looked in the guesthouse, and well it looks like it did before Magnum moved in."</p><p>Everyone had equally concerned looks on their faces.</p><p>" I am going to read the letter addressed to everyone," Higgins said.</p><p>
  <em>Dear to whom it may concern,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got assigned a mission, involving, a specialized group of seals, in this box is all of my belongings, and envelopes assigned to each of you.</em>
</p><p><em>- one of Ria’s dog tag</em>s</p><p><em>"</em>whos," Gordon asked looking at Rick and TC</p><p>TC said, "Thomas was part of an experimental group of SEALs who were partnered with dogs, for his last couple of years before we were captured, in the Navy, when we were just doing ex-fil for him and Nuzo, well anyway, he had a German Shepherd named Soteria or Ria,”</p><p>“The Greek goddess of protection, I presume?” Higgins asked</p><p>“she was viciously protective of Thomas like whenever he was hurt she would guard his bedside and growl at anybody who came near him, she almost bit my face off one time when I picked them up at ex-fil she followed him everywhere, where there was one there was another, it was like that for a year, until about two weeks before or the Taliban, a mission went wrong and Magnum carried her back ten miles to ex-fil, along with half carrying, two of the men under his command while bleeding from a bullet graze on his ribs."</p><p>“Command?” Gordon questioned</p><p>"He is a fourth-generation lieutenant in the military," Rick said, "Ria spent a week in the hospital, normally the dog would have got put down, but Magnums father was friends with an admiral, who pulled some strings, Ria got sent home and Magnum was supposed to follow a two weeks later and he asked to be put on reserve for a year as his mother's health was declining. We got captured and eighteen months later Ria was nowhere to be found. She would be five now."</p><p>Everyone was silent for a few moments before, Higgins continued,</p><p>
  <em>-four purple hearts, one mine, one my fathers, one my grandfather's, one my great-grandfathers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-distinguished flying cross my fathers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Navy Cross</em>
</p><p>“Hold up he has a navy cross, and he did not tell us!” Rick exclaimed causing everyone to look at him.</p><p>“he didn’t tell you?” Kumu questioned, but before they could answer Higgins started reading again.</p><p>
  <em>Yes I did not tell you, but hey you know now, and for your information, I might have… you know what never mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-My choker whites and other medals</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Stanley’s police badges</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-one gold star my fathers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-dog tags</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-some photographs</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-letters</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-My will</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-my lucky Tiger's hat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-keys to 124 lex Rd Detroit Michigan,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Keys to 17 Virginia Beach Rd Virginia Beach Virginia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a safe containing important paperwork PLEASE DO NOT OPEN FOR THE SAKE OF MY PRIVACY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-a laptop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is all my personal belongings,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A couple more favors, could you guys go check on those addresses, and yes I own them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the envelopes us the amount of money I owe each of you, and no I haven't secretly been rich, I just finally won the lawsuit against my ex-stepfather, and ex stepbrother, and got all my money from when I was a POW, those properties and my inheritance, and I finally figured out what happened to Ria, Frank confessed to creating some sob story to get someone to take her in, she was working for the police, I got her back a month ago, and have been rehashing her training at night, in secret, thanks to TC for helping.</em>
</p><p>Everyone glared at TC who held up his arms in defense and said, "he asked me not to tell anyone about it, as he didn't think that you guys would approve of him jumping out of aircraft, with a dog strapped to his chest."</p><p>"You know he is good at, keeping secrets for a guy who makes it seem like he is an open book," Higgins said while shaking her head sadly with a fond smile before continuing</p><p>
  <em>Yes Higgins I snuck a dog onto the property, and kept her there for over a month without you knowing, to be fair she is trained not to make a peep, and I am the security consultant, so I adjusted the cameras to have a few blind spots, the velociraptors rather liked her company.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's all, except Higgins check out operation dogwood keep what you find to your self. Expect something from Mac in a month.</em>
</p><p><em>Lieutenant</em> <em> commander Thomas Magnum IV</em></p><p>
  <em>Higgins look into my completed solo missions and cross-reference it with operation dogwood</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is it, is this seriously his only things, the stuff that fits into this box?” Higgins questioned  concerned, and since he had a higher paygrade than you guys shouldn’t he have had more money than you guys, and I always thought that Nuzo was in charge, especially since Magnum never seemed like the take-charge type of guy, and he was the youngest out of all of you.” Gordon said.</p><p>TC and Rick shivered simultaneously at the thought of Magnum, when he was in lieutenant mode, before TC said, “He may seem, laid back, but when he is mad he is mad, and honestly his tactics were always so out of the left-field I never knew what he was going to do next or tell us to do, I have seen him somehow get the attention of over a hundred Afghan civilians instantly,”</p><p>They broke up after that and went their separate ways with plans to meet up later and maybe dig into Magnums background</p><p>***</p><p>Magnum knew that he could not stay in the Robins nest he just couldn’t do this anymore, everyone had someone that they spent most of their time with causing him to feel super alone so last week when he got requested to participate in a top-secret mission with his dog whom he recently got reunited with after three years and they had already fallen back into the pattern, he told TC as he needed to make sure that Ria still had her training which fortunately she did.</p><p>Once he got Ria back he had a feeling something was going to happen so he started to pick up his training level to what it had been like when he was a seal. Now that he had Ria, back there was something to look forward to his depression had not been as bad recently, and neither had his nightmares, he knew that if TC and Rick knew that he had been having issues again they would probably monitor him twenty-four/seven to make sure he did not kill himself like he had been considering when he realized that he had nothing left his mother was gone his dog was gone his faithful companion and protector was gone. He almost jumped off a bridge one time shortly after Nuzo died not that anybody knew that.</p><p>Magnum put the box and letters on the porch, he knew that they would find it, he had changed his power of attorney to Higgins/TC/Rick, but to contact Mac in case he is ever injured as e did not need them coming to him every time he got a little bit hurt</p><p>He just could not handle Hawaii anymore after everything that happened he can't do this anymore that’s what he told himself as he left, hoping that he might start to believe it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>